


Paper Snowflakes

by Waddles889



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Snow Ball (Stranger Things)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles889/pseuds/Waddles889
Summary: Mike and El go to the Snow Ball.(written before s2)





	Paper Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago in class, when I first finished Stranger Things season 1.

Mike glanced over at Eleven, who was sitting beside him and staring in awe at the screen. They were at a movie, but Mike wasn’t focused on the plot or anything relating to the film at all. He was mostly just watching El’s bewildered reactions.

Dustin passed them the popcorn. “Try not to be so obvious, Mike,” he whispered, “You can do that at the dance.”

Mike felt his face grow hot, but luckily it was hard to tell in the dark theatre. He took the popcorn from Dustin and offered it to Eleven, who looked at it suspiciously.

“It’s good, try it,” Mike whispered, and she cautiously took a few pieces.

They were going to the Snow Ball after this movie. In fact, Mike had suggested going to the movie first to ease his nerves, but it wasn’t helping a single bit. He was every bit as nervous as he was earlier in the day, when Nancy had helped him get ready. 

The credits began to roll.

Lucas stood up. “Alright, we can go now.” He stood up and motioned for Will to follow him. “Man, that movie sucked,” he added under his breath.

Eleven grabbed Mike’s hand as soon as they left the theatre, looking up at the darkening sky. Stars began to dot the dark blue canvas.

They all piled into Jonathan's car, where Joyce was waiting. “How was the movie?”

Lucas and Will made faces, but Dustin just shrugged. “I’ve seen worse.”

Eleven looked disappointed in them. “Liked it,” she said quietly. Joyce smiled at her.

The kids got out of the car, all looking up at the infinitely tall school building. Music drifted out and lights shone from the windows. Paper snowflakes hung over every door and window.

_ Should I stay or should I go….  _

Dustin was on his seventh cup of Kool-Aid. Lucas and Will were dancing in the corner, but were not taking anything seriously at all. Eleven was looking at the decorations with wonder.

“How?” she asked.

It took Mike a moment to figure out she was talking about the paper snowflakes.

“Oh! Those are easy to make. You fold paper in half a few times and then cut designs in with scissors. When you unfold it, it looks really cool, like these. Mine never look cool, though.”

Eleven turned to face Mike, but she looked confused.

No, not confused. Sad.

No.

Scared.

“Mike?”

Mike stepped back a bit, confused.

“Mike?!”

 

Mike sat bolt upright. The room was hot and dark, and he was drenched in sweat. He could have sworn…

Mike glanced to his side. There, next to him, sat the walkie-talkie. He was in the basement, in the little fort he made for Eleven.

Eleven.

She was gone now. He didn’t know when or even if she would return. For a moment, it seemed like she was. Like everything was okay again, and she was here.

Mike’s eyes watered. This wasn’t the first time he’d dreamed about her. She was always there, but he could never help her in time.

Hot tears began to roll down his cheeks. He shut his eyes tight and buried his face in his arms. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment it keeps me young


End file.
